Plumlina (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast *Thumbelina - Plum (Marsupilami Houba Hop!) *Prince Cornelius - Hector (Marsupilami Houba Hop!) *Jacquimo - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Mother - Grandma Fu (Mulan) *Hero - Scooby-Doo *Baby Bug - Petra (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Gnatty - Beany (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lil’ Bee - Timmy (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Mrs. Toad - Adagio Dazzle (Rainbow Rocks) *Mozo - Waylon Smithers (The Simpsons) *Gringo - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Grundel - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Berkeley Beetle - Iago (Aladdin) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Mama (An American Tail) *Mr. Mole - Papa (An American Tail) *Queen Tabitha - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *King Colbert - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mrs. Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Mr. Fox - Robin Hood *Mr. Bear - Kenia (Brother Bear) *The Reverend Rat - Bartholomew (Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series)) *The Good Witch - Glenda the Good Witch (The Wizard of Oz) *Bumblebee - Dumbo *Farm Animals - Various Animals Characters *Fairies - Various Faries Characters *Blue and Green Fairies - Various The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Characters *Purple and Pink Fairies - Various The New Woody Woodpecker Show Characters *Jitterbugs - Various Characters *Swamp Animals - Roary the Racing Car Characters Secnes *Plumlina part 1 - Opening Credits/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Plum *Plumlina part 2 - "Plum" *Plumlina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Plumlina part 4 - The Fairies/Plum meets Hector *Plumlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Plumlina part 6 - Plum gets Kidnapped *Plumlina part 7 - Plum meets Adagio Dazzle/"On the Road" *Plumlina part 8 - Plum meets Petrie/"Follow Your Heart" *Plumlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Smithers and Mr. Burns Mocks Sideshow Bob *Plumlina part 10 - Plum meets Iago/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Plumlina part 11 - Beany, Timmy and Petra Tries to Save Plum/Poor Plum *Plumlina part 12 - Petrie ask for Direction/Hector searches for Plum/Iago and Sideshow Bob's Plan *Plumlina part 13 - Petrie asks for more direction/Hector gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Plumlina part 14 - Plum meets Mama *Plumlina part 15 - Plum and Mama meets Papa/"Sun" *Plumlina part 16 - Papa's Tunnel/Papa's Proposal *Plumlina part 17 - Sideshow Bob's Next Plan *Plumlina part 18 - "Marry the Mole" *Plumlina part 19 - Plum sees Jose Petrie *Plumlina part 20 - Timmy, Beany and Petra saves Hector *Plumlina part 21 - The Wedding/Sideshow Bob crashes the Wedding *Plumlina part 22 - Happy Endings *Plumlina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie used *Thumbelina Clip used *Marsupilami Houba Hop! *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Mulan *Mulan II *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *The Pebble and the Penguin *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *The Simpsons *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Space Jam *Robin Hood *Brother Bear *Timon & Pumbaa *The Wizard of Oz *Dumbo *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The New Woody Woodpecker Show Gallery Marsupilami - 11 - Jagd auf Marsu - YouTube.jpg|Plum as Thumbelina Hector-forster-foto.jpg|Hector as Prince Cornelius Petrie.png|Petrie as Jacquimo Grandmother Fa.jpg|Grandmother Fa as Mother Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Hero The Pebble and the Penguin Timmy 2.jpg|Timmy as Baby Bug Beanies-the-penguins.jpg|Beanie as Gnatty The Pebble and the Penguin Petra 1.jpg|Petra as Lil' Bug Adagio Dazzle.png|Adagio Dazzle as Mrs. Toad Waylon Smithers.png Mr. Burns.png The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Grundel Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Berkeley Beetle Mama Mousekowitz.jpg|Mama Mousekowitz as Mrs. Fieldmouse Papa.jpg|Papa Mousekowitz as Mr. Mole Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Queen Tabitha Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Carlie B. Barkin as King Colbert Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Mrs. Rabbit Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Fox Kenai.jpg|Kenai as Mr. Bear Bartholomew.png|Bartholomew as The Reverend Rat Dumbo flying.gif|Dumbo as Bumblebee Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs